


A simple wish (Tony x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to admit a simple wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple wish (Tony x Reader)

A simple wish (Tony x Reader)

 

The pitter-patter of feet echoed across the hall as you paced back and forth in front of the workshop door, scurrying and worrying about what to tell your husband, Tony Stark. You love Tony, you really do, and the both of you were very happy together but there was something that was burning in the back of your mind and it was really quite simple; you wanted a baby. Those cute little bundles of joy were just so precious and adorable that you wanted one of your own. Yet you were afraid to tell Tony and you figured he didn’t want one because of his own past with his father, Howard. You ran a hand through your soft (h/c) locks at the thought this and stopped to face the metal door, taking in a deep breath before entering the warm, busy workshop. 

Tony was working away at a new weapon when he heard the door open and closed behind him. He turned around to see you standing there, staring at the concrete floor before looking up at him, a weak smile forming on your face. 

“Tony, can we talk?”

“Sure,” He agreed as set his work aside and waltzed over to you, giving you a quick hug and a small peck on the forehead. You placed your hands on his chest, feeling the warmth of the arc reactor radiating from the middle.

“I was wondering,” you muttered, drawing circles on his black t-shirt, “how do you feel about kids?”

“They’re fine, I guess,” he replied causally, trying to hide his real answer. The truth of it was that he really loved kids and wanted one of his own. It was a little ridiculous to think that a man like him would want a baby but he kept his silence because he was unsure if you wanted a child; you would always dodge questions like that when he brought them up or you would change the topic to escape answering his inquiries. Was she nervous about having a kid? Maybe even scared? 

“Ok.” He snapped back into reality when you responded with the simple, one-word answer, a tint of sadness laced in your voice. He raised an eyebrow at this and decided to push forward on the idea.

“Why? Do you want one, (y/n)?”

“Umm, well,” you tried your best to beat around the bush, not wanting to give a direct answer. Tony’s eyes grew wide in both shock and worry as he jump the shark on the probable solution, placing his hands on your arms as he looked you directly in the eye.

“Wait, a-are you pregnant!?” 

“Oh no, no, no, no!” You squeaked, shaking your hands and head at the acquisition. Tony let out a huge sigh, relieved that that wasn’t the case and wiping the newly formed sweat off his brow. 

“Then why the sudden interest?” He questioned as he stroked your soft, silken cheek with his hard, callous hand. That was what you feared; the why. Maybe you should just tell him while you got him here? You mentally prepped yourself and, resting your hand on his, admitted the truth.

“I wanna have a baby.” Tony stopped rubbing your cheek.

“Say that again?” 

“I wanna have baby, raise a family, you know,” You murmured as stood there, frozen in place as you waited for his response. Instead of rejection you thought would happen, you were met with a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapping themselves around you and spinning you around before setting you down in a final embrace. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tony whispered as he buried his face into your neck, his facial hair tickling the sensitive skin. 

“Wait, you want a baby too?” You were even more confused than ever; he wanted kids? But you thought- 

“Of course,” your theory was popped midway as he continued to explain himself, “But I wasn’t too sure if you wanted one too.” It was rare to see Tony like this; he was always so confident about everything but to see him so unsure and hesitant about having a kid was just about the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen him do.

“Oh Tony,” you uttered, tangling your fingers in his dark, brown locks as he left a trail of kisses from your neck up to your lips.

“So, you wanna start now?” He smirked as he connected briefly with your lips before you cold response.

“By all means,” was all you could say as linked together once more, the embrace becoming more intense as one thing led to another and . . .

 

~Epilogue~ 

 

“Is it done yet?” Tony asked hastily, waiting on the other side of the bathroom door as his wife was waiting for the little stick in her hands to show the long-awaited results. 

“Just about,” you peeped. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance; patience was not Tony’s strong-suit. As he was considering banging the door down, you swung it wide open, arms crossed and holding the test in your hand. 

“And?” He cocked an eyebrow at you, barely holding his excitement in as you handed him the stick, a smile growing on your face as well as his as he studied the coloration. You felt the life squeeze out of you as he caught you in a bear hug, ecstatic about the outcome.

“I love you, (y/n),” Tony could hardly muster between the embrace and his delight.

“Love you too, Tony,” you giggled, happy about the up and coming addition to your wonderful family. 


End file.
